i cant live without you, Clace
by fangirlingclace
Summary: Jace gets stabbed by Valentine. kinda related to 2x20.


*Valentine stabs Jace*

Jace falls to the ground. Clary runs to him.

Clary: Jace, Jace stay with me. *crying*

Jace: I'm sorry.

Clary: no don't say anything.

Jace starts breathing softer, a tear rolls out of his eye.

Clary: no, no please stay with me, please.

Jace: I love you.

He blows out his last breath and closes his eyes.

Clary: no, no, no!

Clary's tears are rolling out of her eyes like a waterfall.

Clary: come back please, I can't live without you.

Valentine: I'm sorry Clarissa, the two of you together are too dangerous. You would've stopped me.

Clary's pain gets replaced with anger, anger she's never felt before. She looks up at Valentine and tries to attack him. He punches her to the ground and she blacks out. When Clary wakes up her hands are tied together with robes. Valentine is standing by the lake, the mortal cup in one hand and the mortal sword in the other. He drops the sword in the water, it lights up, then he drops the cup, the water also lights up. For one second nothing happens, but the next second an angel flies out of the lake. It was like a lamp was turned on in a dark room. Everything led up. Valentine started talking but Clary didn't pay attention, she needed a way to free herself. She looked at Jace and saw his stele. She gets to Jace with a lot of effort. She breaks the robes around her hands with a rune. Valentines request of killing all the downworlders is denied by the angel. Clary grabs the knife Valentine killed Jace with and sneeks up against Valentine and stabs him in his back. Clary stabs him again this time in his chest, blood comes out of his mouth. She stabs him again he falls to the ground. She stabs him again this time in his heart. Valentine dies. Clary runs to the angel but he is already gone. Clary falls down next to Jace. Sitting next to him crying as she hears footsteps coming. She turns her head and sees Izzy, Magnus and Alec, they run to her.

Clary: he's... dead.

Alec: my parabetei rune faded. I didn't want to believe he was...

They all hugged and cried. Clary cried the hardest even though she knew him the shortest. They bring Jace to one of the hospital rooms. They sit with him. Clary holding his cold hand. Magnus leaves after 10 minutes, Alec after 20 and Izzy after 30. Clary stayed with him, she fell asleep next to Jace still holding his hand.

*Next day*

Izzy is in the common room with Alec and Magnus eating breakfast .

Izzy: have you guys seen Clary?

Magnus : no I haven't seen her.

Alec: last, I saw her was with Jace.

Izzy: I don't think she ever left.

Izzy goes to Jaces hospital room with a plate of food for Clary. She opens the door, she starts tearing up as she sees Jace dead on the bed. Clary is still sleeping holding his hand ,Izzy wakes Clary up.

Izzy: have you been here all night?

Clary: yeah *starts tearing up*.

Izzy: Clary, i know this is hard and believe me i can't believe he's dead either, but we can't let it ruin our lives *crying a little*.

Clary: *staring at Jace* he told me he loved me *crying*. I didn't get to say it back.

Izzy hugs Clary, they both cry.

Izzy: he knows, here is breakfast, go to your room and get cleaned up.

Clary walks to her room and sits down on her bed. She eats the food. When she's done she puts the plate on her desk and goes into her bathroom. She turns on the shower and let it run till it's hot. She takes off her clothes, Jaces blood is still on them. She steps in the shower. The hot water hits her face, she immidiatly feels refreshed. She rubs the blood of her hands and face with soap, trying not to start crying by thinking of Jace. After 5 minutes of only standing with her eyes closed in the shower she gets a towel around her hair and body she walks to jaces pulls one of his shirts out of his closed and puts it on. She feels tears rolling into her eyes but wipes them away. She goes back to her own room. She takes her hair out of the towel and starts brushing it. After she's done she grabs her sketching book, she looks at all the drawings she made of Jace. She made a lot of him because he was so beautiful, she loved to capture all his details. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it. Tears were coming out of her eyes, almost in streams. She closed the sketching book and layd down under the blankets, she fell asleep. She woke p with a shock and tears in her eyes, Izzy was sitting next to her.

Clary: what happened?

Izzy: I heard you screaming so I came to your room and woke you up, is everything alright?

Clary: bad dream.

Izzy: what was it about?

Clary: Jace, I was at lake lyn, I had to watch him die all over again.

Izzy: I'm sorry, do you want to sleep in my bed with me?

Clary: thanks Iz.

They go to Izzy's room and fall asleep in her bed. Clary wakes up alone in the bed, Izzy was probably already training. Clary gets out of bed and goes to her own room to change from pajama's to normal clothes. She goes downstairs, she grabs some food and goes upstairs again, she bumps into Magnus.

Magnus: hey biscuit, how are you.

Clary: how do you think?

Magnus: I'm sorry for asking.

Clary: no it's okay.

Magnus: were are you going?

Clary: to my room, I don't feel like having company

Magnus: I understand, bon appetit.

Clary: *smiles* thanks.

Magnus: it's good to see you smile.

Clary smiles again and walks to her room, she hesitates when she walks by jaces room. She walks inside and sits down on the bed, she looks around. Jace only has three pictures in his room. One with Izzy and Alec, one with him holding multipal weapons and one of him and Clary. She walks to the pictures and picks the one up with them together. She starts tearing up again. She takes the picture with her to her room. She puts the picture down on her desk and grabs a candle to put infront of it. She lights up the candle and stares at it for a minute. She grabs her food and starts eating eat, it's already cold. When she's done she changes from normal clothes to workout clothes. She goes to the trainingroom and starts working out. She remembers all the training she did with Jace. The more she thinks about Jace the harder she stars punching the boxing ball. She punches so hard she hurt herself but she didn't notice till Alec walks in.

Alec: hey, hey, easy.

Clary's hand started bleeding a little.

Clary: I'm fine. I was just... mad.

Alec: first time I started training after jace died I did this to, that's why you're gonna fight me instead of a sack full of wool. Clary started fighting Alec, it was kind off weird she never fought Alec, only with him. Jace had always trained her. Alec won and pushed Clary to the ground.

Alec: you're better then half a year ago.

Clary: well I didn't have training half a year ago.

Alec: you learned from best.

Clary: *lookig down* Jace.

Alec: yeah.

Clary: how are you doing, he was your parabatei.

Alec: how have you been doing?

Clary: that's different, he was your brother, your parabatei.

Alec: and he was the love of your life.

Clary stares at Alec for a second, then she hugs him. They had never hugged before. Alec was kind of shocked but hugged back. They needed eachother. CLary started crying, Alec hugged her harder and then let go.

Alec: i gotta go, bye.

Clary: bye.

Clary goes back to her room and goes to the bathroom. Her clothes are sweaty and her mascara is all over her face. She takes of her shirt and trows it in the washingmachine. She washes the blood of her hand. She turns on the water and waits till it's hot, she takes of her clothes and steps in the shower. She thinks about Jace and about their memories together. She thinks about the first time she saw him, their first kiss, how heart broken she was when she found out they were siblings and when they found out that they weren't and the seelie court kiss. She turns off the shower after 5 minutes of useless showering. She grabs a towel and wraps it around her body. She goes to her room and puts on her Harry Potter pajamas. She sits down on her bed and stares at the picture on her desk of her and Jace. She stands up and goes to Jaces room. She looks around the room and lies down on Jaces bed, she gets under the covers and falls asleep. She wakes up with tears in her eyes, she rememberd the dream she had, it was just like her bad dream but this time it wasn't a bad dream.

*Dream*

Clary is back at Lake Lyn. Jace and Valentine are lying dead on the ground. She looks at Jace, and started crying. Suddenly an angel flew out of the water, it was the angel Raziel.

Raziel: Clary Fairchild, I see you have killed Valentine. Because of that I will grant you one wish.

Clary: you know my name.

Raziel: ofcourse I know your name, you're one of the two angel blooded ones.

Clary looks at Jace.

Clary: Jace, bring him back. Please.

One second nothing happens, but in the next one the angel dissapears. Clary runs to Jace.

Clary: Jace, Jace.

Jaces head moves a little. Clary filld up with happiness.

*End of dream*

Clary jumps out of bed and runs to jaces hospital room. Alec, magnus and Izzy hear Clary running and wake up, they follow her. Clary enters Jaces room with her eyes filled with tears. She grabs his hand.

Clary: Jace...

Alec, Magnus and Izzy see Clary standing next to Jace.

Izzy: Clary, did you have a nightmare agein?

Clary: no this wasn't a nightmare, it was the best dream I ever had.

Alec: Clary go back to sleep.

Clary: no.

Alec: Clary come.

Clary: no, I'm staying here.

Alec grabs Clary's arm and tries to take her away from Jace, but she tries to pull away from him.

Alec: Clary!

Clary: he's alive!

There was silence, nobody moved.

Clary: the angel Raziel came to me in my dream. He said that I could wish something from him because I killed Valentine. *crying*

Alec: it was just a dream Clary.

Immidiatly after he said that Jaces hand tightend around Clary's. A shock went thru her body. Jace opened his eyes slowly and looked at Clary. He saw the tears in her eyes.

Jace: are you okay?

Clary smiled.

Clary: your alive.

Jace: what happened?

Clary: the angel Raziel came to me in a dream he granted me one wish because I killed Valentine. I used the wish to bring you back.

Jace: you could have had anything in the world and you asked for me?

Clary: I don't want anything else in the world. I love you.

They kiss. The best kiss they ever had. They forgot there were other people in the room. It was only them. They stopped when they heard Izzy sniffle. Jace hugged them all, His parabatei the hardest.

Alec: I missed you Jace.

And for the first time in a long time, Jace was happy.


End file.
